


Let. It. Go

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why couldn’t Jared just let it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let. It. Go

_“CUT!”  
_  
The word was barely out of Singer’s mouth before Jensen had rushed off the set, focused on getting to his trailer as fast as possible, leaving the crew staring after him. Jared’s shout of  _“Jen!”_ carried through the wind, but Jensen ignored it. He had to get away, to clear his head.

When he’d seen Jared lying there on the makeshift table, it had all felt so real. Too real. Sure, Jensen was a method actor, always had been. But when he’d looked at Jared, focusing on nothing but him, it had felt all too real. He usually had in the back of his mind that this was just acting. That’s what actors do, they act, and he’s an actor.

Running over the open field, he felt heavy drops of rain starting to fall, soaking his clothes and mixing with the tears running down his cheeks. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d started crying.  _Good thing no one had followed..._ Finishing that thought, he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder, and he instinctively stopped.

Jensen didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. Even through the pouring rain he recognized that special way of breathing, that familiar scent that was uniquely  _Jared_. “Jen, you alright man?” Jared asked softly, his breath ghosting over Jensen’s cheek, making him shiver.

Taking a deep breath, Jensen composed himself before answering, not wanting to reveal his feelings. “Yeah Jared,” Jensen whispered, his voice barely audible over the rain. He cursed himself as his voice shook with the emotions flowing through his body. Swallowing he tried again, still turned with his back against Jared, trying to keep the vulnerability out of his voice. “I’m fine man, just needed to get out of there s’all.” He didn’t succeed.

“Jensen, turn around. Please,” Jared’s voice was laced with worry. “You’re scaring me.”

Those last three words did it. Jensen turned around, choosing to study the scuffs on his shoes instead of looking at Jared, knowing that Jared would be able to read his feelings through his eyes like no one else could.

“What happened, Jen?” Jared asked, hands coming up to squeeze Jensen’s shoulders. “Why did you just run off like that, didn’t you hear me calling?”

“I’m fine, really Jay. Everything’s fine, just let it go,” Jensen all but pleaded, his shoulders slumping.  _Why couldn’t Jared just let it go? Before he did something he’d regret._

“That’s bullshit Jensen.” The statement was clear, and the tone of Jared’s voice indicated he was tired of Jensen’s evasiveness. “You’re forgetting I  _know you_ , Jen. We spend every day together, I know when something’s wrong. Just, please-” Lightening closely followed by thunder cut off the rest of Jared’s words. “Come on, let’s go inside.” Taking Jensen by the hand, he started for his trailer.

Only to be pulled to a halt by Jensen. “Jared, wait…” he hesitated. “We should get back on set, can’t keep the crew waiting any longer.”

“They called off the rest of the shooting for the day,” Jared said softly, an unsure smile grazing his features. “They were worried about you.”

“Oh,” was all Jensen could say. There was something unusually soft shining through Jared’s eyes and voice.

“You wanna go to my trailer, grab a beer or two?” Jared suggested. “Maybe tell me what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong Jay, just let it go, okay?”  _Please, just let it go. If the truth got out, everything would be ruined._

“That’s bullshit, Jen, and you know it!” Jared raised his voice with each word. “What’s wrong with you, damnit?”

Jensen could feel his frustration building up.  _Why wouldn’t Jared just. Let. It._ Go. Before he even thought it through, Jensen pulled Jared in, flush against him, laced his fingers behind Jared’s neck and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Pulling back, only seconds later, his face flushing red with the released frustration, he looked Jared square in the eye as he spoke, his breathing harsh. “There… That’s why… Okay?!”

To which Jared replied by pulling Jensen close and whispering, “Okay,” against his lips before kissing him.

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for domina_malfoy over at LJ, who wanted a oneshot with the prompt  _Kissing in the rain_.


End file.
